Rebirth
Rebirth (復活fukkatsu) is the sixty-fourth chapter of Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis Oz tells Shion that he wishes that same thing as them and that is to recreate that universe and make it into a utopia. Shion calls him an idiot while that everyone else is shocked by this. Shion attacks him and tells him that he doesn't wish for take. Oz then counters and destroys Halley the first broom. The Echidna tells Shion he should understand of wanting to always be happy together with the one they love. Oz then summons another spear which shocks everyone with how much power he has. Emma ask if Shion is ok, which he says he is. Emma then tells Oz if they to live happy together without destroying the world. Oz tells her that if people exist then eternity can't exist and attacks them. Echidna then tells them that 2000 years ago, she and Oz meet and were sold as objects. She continues to say that they were tortured every day for enjoyment. Then a miracle happen and Oz was able to use magic through the torture. Oz tells them that magic is awarded to those who challenge and overcome whier suffering without succumbing to it. Oz then tells them that after gaining their freedom they were married. He then tells them that people started to come and take his magic (even take Echidna as a hostage). After obtainning it, they kill echidna and used magic for war. He tells them that a world with only the one that he loves exists is needed. The echidna tells them that after Oz obtained eternal life he summoned her back and and started to work on the echidna body even being hindered by greedy humans and Magico. Shion is them attacked by Oz. Oz tells him that with the light of Longinus, he will erase Shion that not even his soul will remain. Oz them attacks Emma trying to finally create the echidna's body. Thorns then come out of Emma's bidy and stops them process. Oz is shocked and thinks that magico only progressed have way. Someone then tells Emma that she has that power to wish for tomorrow. She then wishes for tomorrow and shreds Oz's power with the thorns. The person then tells her after recovering her from Oz, they raised her is a certain place. He tells her that they imprisoned by thorns for 15 years was a ritual, so that she can under take Magico with giving into harsh fate. He also tells her that they erased her memories so she would long for the outside world. Emma asks of he is the armored man whogave her food and taught her. He also tells her that after the barrier broke and she became happy, he was glad and decided to watch over her and Shion. Emma is glad that those 15 years was not a waste and that she has that power to protest someone important to her. Shion is in a pitch dark area and he reconize it as that same from when he was a child. Emma then breaks in and saves him. Shion then thinks that he didn't save her but she has lead him out of the dasrkness. Shion tells him that if he hadn't met Emma that he would be the same as him. Shion also tells him that he would let him destroy anything.